


the above in the underneath

by LikeAPanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Open Ending, Patriotism, Sexual Content, angel!minho, demon!Jisung, i don't know what this is hhh, i just noticed that as soon as i had finished oops, i wrote this cause i was in need of a hate love minsung au, i'm not religious i'm sorry, it's not really described so everything sfw, kinda??, talking of god i hope you can bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: and almost no creature of the world underneath has ever dared to look a god's son in the eye.glamour was just so enticing.so enticing, many demons have lost their mind.





	1. mad

a lone feather, swaying in the wind, gliding down the abyss soon forgotten. it was told to not live long, and it never intended to. and yet it stayed with its owner like he couldn't stay awake without it. the lone tear following its way down the swallowing darkness pitying its leaving. though it was unknown, if the droplet actually followed the feather or if it was running away, hiding from the blistering flames, surrounding the white softness like a cage impenetrable.   
  
a lackluster figure, slumped to the ground of a cage made of iron so cold, was embedded in soft white. the skin ashen despite the warm dazzling fire around it. the face fallen, fingers clenched so hurtfully and shoulders sunken like it has lost all hope a long time ago. it was easily seen that the figure wasn't here out of its own will, but more because it was wanted there.   
  
so white has mixed with black, the first time they met. he had been longing to know, how such deep brown eyes could exist, how they could look like black but not black at all, how they could look into his blue eyes and get even darker without a thought wasted. but now his eyes have darkened, too. the crackling fire dulling them to sleep, letting them forget how light could glisten so brightly.    
  
weak, but still trying not to slump down even more. the black figure watching it, shot it nothing more but looks conveying how pathetic its sight was. pathetic. fathomless pathetic.   
  
it had been unknown to the demonic creatures, that sons of god would lose all their strength when met with the obscurity of the world underneath. but it was nothing to despite, so they let it be. the glamour of their opposites was nothing more than irritating. though it was not to deny how the shining could capture the black hardness like it was their beloved abyss they always watched with beady eyes.   
  
so when their eyes had met the first time, black had mixed with white. and he had adored the feathery glamour looming deep in the others blue eyes. he was captivated by the shining as if it was his beloved abyss he floated above every night before laying his eyes to sleep. but now their eyes have dulled. it was unknown how long the figure would last without its strength-giving light. but it was none of his concern, so he let it be.   
  
the only he was allowed to wrap his head around was the concern of not letting his eyes adrift from the slumped figure in the cage made of iron so cold. though he could not help letting his eyes wander to the white softness the ashen figure was embedded in. he has never touched feathers kissed by the above before. his own black ones, born by the abyss and put to an everlasting sleep by the blistering flames, were in no comparison to them. all he ever felt when touching them was coldness washing over him, heat running down his spine.   
  
he wondered how it would feel like to lay his hands on the white softness. if he would feel the sun kissing his fragile fingers, the above brushing over him with gentle touches. he wondered how it must feel like to fly in the sun without the fear of falling down. but it was no hope imagining things that would never happen. the abyss has always told him, how he should crouch down, sit on his knees and bow to the darkness, thanking it for its mercy to put him under its wings. so he always took but never gave.   
  
_ "and once again the abyss has won over the above, the darkness overshadowed the light. where is your savior? where is your lord? you're, still, just one of his many toys he can send to death without a care of the impact it would make. because, would you ever make an impact? you're so small, how could you ever be a loss to the above?" _   
  
the ashen figure hadn't moved an inch while the demon had its venom shot at it. though it was trembling, and he couldn't know if it was out of spite or because of the lack of strength running through its veins. despite either, the snarl echoing through the world underneath was of no doubting. the fingers, formed to a fist at the ground of the cage made of iron so cold, clenched even more tightly, letting their hands appear even more lifeless than they already had since passing the gate to the darkness.   
  
_"you don't know_ anything. _the above values every creature kissed by god. and when we leave this world, another son is born out of the good we've done. so why should i fear death? you make it seem so grievous. but you're also just a toy, being worth nothing more than watching over a figure too weak to leave out of its own will and which's only fate is to_ die _."_   
  
and when the angel's voice trembled, the demon got even more infuriated. the abyss has never ever downgraded one of its children. they were all of their own worth, they had all their own duty. so the demon's wings swept, incensed by the outrageous words that have left the slumped figure's lips just now. and almost no creature of the world underneath has ever dared to look a god's son in the eye. glamour was just so enticing. so enticing, many demons have lost their mind.   
  
but with a short sweep of his wings, the dark creature has moved it's position, now being directly in front of the white softness, the lackluster figure's eyes looking at his, not fearing the sinister look in the black hardness' deep eyes.   
  
_ "isn't it amusing, how you talk down on things that outclass your existence in everything you've ever done? the abyss never chooses wrong. every step is well made and every child has its own duty. i may be a toy, but i'm a toy with pride. more pride than your dull heart will ever be able to feel." _   
  
and the lackluster's eyes glint with a feeling of certainty the demon couldn't put his finger on. it is dangerous to look an angel in the eye - it is more dangerous to lose oneself in it.   
  
_ "the abyss never values anyone." _   
  
and the whisper was barely audible, but the scream of the dark feathers echoed through the underneath like it cried for help. the eyes of the demon have darkened and the angel just wondered how such eyes can be so deep but without any meaning. there was just venom in those eyes. venom and lostness.   
  
it needed one above to create a son of god.   
it needed nothing to create a son of the abyss.   
  
and the cage made of iron so cold began shaking with the force of the black hardness' dark tinted hands. and the white feathers began twitching without the hope of actually floating. the white softness will fall and the abyss will swallow. there was no hope in trying, but there was hope in looking.   
  
and almost no creature of the world underneath has ever dared to look a god's son in the eye. glamour was just so enticing. so enticing, many demons have lost their mind.   
  
and when the demon's hands twitched, the angel was held and dragged. dragged into the above of the underneath - the abyss getting more far away but bigger none the less.   
  
the ashen figure was limp in the hands of the dark hardness. and it was burning with the kisses of the above, glowing with the promises of god.   
  
the cage no longer was impenetrable - it was the white softness that seemed so lackluster but was full of _everything_.   
  
and the angel didn't know what it was, but he didn't feel like the captured one anymore. it felt like he was at home, underneath the above and captured in the hands of god.   
  
his feathers were glowing and floating in the air. his eyes were captivated by the deep black ones he just couldn't understand.   
  
_ "tell me, how could you still live if the abyss never values anyone? how could you fly without the abyss granting you to? the abyss knows it's worth and it doesn't need your words to believe. the abyss is almighty, and it looms over all of us." _   
  
they were words with no meaning to an oustander. but it needed a mind for the abyss to value. it needed one need for the abyss to grant.   
  
_ "my name is Minho." _   
  
the angel's words were bittersweet. they meant no good, and the demon knew why. it needed a blind to not see, it needed a deaf to not hear.   
  
_ "i don't care about your name, angel. you're in no worth to me." _   
  
and almost no creature of the world underneath has ever dared to look a god's son in the eye. glamour was just so enticing. so enticing, many demons have lost their mind.   
  
and when eyes captivated, hands began to wander. and the demon was right, because the white feathers felt like the above kissing his fingers. and the softness was in so much contrast to his black hardness.   
  
_ "worth has no meaning if value is there." _   
  
and the angel was right, but the demon was in no place to accept.   
  
but feathers got tired and the cage made of iron so cold so inviting.   
  
it was like yin and yang - black and white, mingling together to one strong colour. fingers felt gentle and touches so soft.   
  
_ "the abyss calls me Jisung." _   
  
it was a statement not meant to be made. but the words left his lips in a soft demeanor and the white feathers of the angel twitched with anticipation.   
  
it were the fingers of the demon exploring the facial features of the angel. he had been fascinated by the looks of him, since their eyes had met. and his skin felt just as warm as it looked, as he knew.   
  
and it were the lips of the angel exploring the soft skin of the demon's throat. it had looked so untouched the first time their eyes had met. he had been longing to leave a reminder of the above on it.   
  
and soon there were bodies, covered in nothing but gentle touches of fingers and lips, mingling together like the scents of their longing. breathing was heard and overshadowed the silence of the abyss. there was satisfied sighing and heated noise.   
  
intimacy was exchanged like they have waited for it for too long already. and the demon exploring the angel left the white softness trembling with eagerness and satisfaction. the white skin of the demon wasn't white anymore, but more of a deep red dripping down his back.   
  
and when eyes closed, the sounds got better. _more there._ listening, just listening, as the demon flew higher and the angel just deeper.   
  
the moment was sealed with a cry and soft lips touching in the knowledge, that they will never feel each other again.   
  
because the above never forgets and the underneath never forgives.


	2. ness

and then they forgive to forget.


End file.
